


Vienna Waits for You

by SarahJeanRudd25



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five and Vanya are my otp, Hope you like :), I love all my children equally (except Luther), If you have a problem with Pseudo-Incest than this is not the story for you, Multi, Number five and Vanya are the main ship, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanRudd25/pseuds/SarahJeanRudd25
Summary: DISCLAIMER!!!!!! If you have a problem with Pseudo-Incest than this is not the fic for you my friend :)So Basically, Vanya and Five are my OTP and there isn't enough fanfic out there to satisfy me so I wrote my own lol, hope you enjoy!!!





	1. Intro.. or do do do, doooo, da doo, do, do da da, do, do, do, dooo

Tossing and turning

Feet tangled in the sheets

Cold. Dark. Quiet.

Dark.Quiet.Dark.Quiet.Cold

“Hello?” she tries to shout out but nothing escapes

There’s a sudden hand on her bare cheek.

“Vanya? Vanya…” The hand skims down from her cheek to her hair. She Jolts awake. Siting strait up in her bed.

“What? Were-were am I?” Her eyes dart around the bland room before her.

“You were having a nightmare” The boy kneeling next to her stood up and crossed the room to her desk, his raven hair nearly blending into the darkness of the room “that’s the fourth time this week”

“The fourth time?”

He grimaces “I’ve been counting”

“I’m sorry” she hides her face under her hair “I didn't mean to wake you, I'll be quieter, I promise”

“What are they about?” his face questioning

“Huh?” she looks up

“Your nightmares, what are they about, are they all the same?”

“Yeah” She looks down again “It's blurry, all I can really remember that it’s always dark and quiet, not a single sound” she glances at the alarm clock on the table beside her bed, 1:30. “It’s late, you have a big day of training tomorrow. you should get to sleep. Don’t let me bother you”

“I guess your right, Goodnight Vanya”

“Good night, Five”

With that, he turned and swiftly left the room. Turning only to shut the door, all with a concerned look on his face.

Vanya turned over. Tossed and turned some more. The door sprung open. her small body was scooted over. She turned towards him

“Hi”

“Hi” he mirrored back “hope you don't mind the company”

“Not at all” she smiled. This surprised Five, not having seen her smile in the longest time. He liked it and wanted her to keep doing it, for a very long time.

They lay there like that. Two pairs of glistening eyes staring into the other. Until their breathing slowed and their eyes closed. And the world turned around them.


	2. “Slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOO oh my fricken frack 550 views in 3 days!!! I'm going to die THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT thank you especially for the ones who gave Kudos and Comments!!! ILY so much

“Slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile”

.  
.  
.

Five bursts into her room “I’m done”

“With what” She turns her head up from some sheet music her brow slowly smoothing out from its previous furrowed state and her lip uncurling from under her teeth 

“With Him, With Dad, with his grade-A B.S.” he runs his hand through his almost raven colored hair “I’m done with this place” 

She doesn't cease to meet his gaze hazel eyes burning with aspiration

“I have dreams you know, hopes for the future” he crosses to sit next to her on the bed looking out into space “I could be the next Albert Einstein, and you, you could succeed Mozart himself, But no, we spend our every waking hour locked up in here. Talents left unused, dreams left unfollowed” 

Vanya glances out the window, into the sky, how she would love to see the sky from beyond her window, or feel the fresh air whip against her bare cheeks turning them red like a rosebud. She looks back down bangs and long tendrils covering her face. It had been a month since she's been out of the penthouse. 

 

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking he piped up, “And you, locked up here all day, like Rapunzel, It's not right.” he looked down as though the thought itself made him sick. Five looked back up and took Vanya’s hand, slightly startling her “I won't let it happen to you, no witch, or well, wizard, can keep you here, I promise” he gave her this look, a look of truth, more genuine than she had ever known “I’ll be Prince Charming” 

He starts back towards the door “where are you going?” She questions

“To plan, we're going to do anything and everything, no fathers to hold us back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short and posted late (11:56), But I wanted to get something out for y'all to thank you for your gracious support! hope you enjoy my wonderful friends


	3. "Well then if your so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so currently about to have a heart attack b/c 917 views at the current moment!!!!! I dont even think I know 917 people in real life so Holy cow batman, that's crazy town, so here is a lil sompen sompen for y'all thanks for the comments, views, and kudos, I love every single one of you!!! Keep reading, please!!!!! 
> 
> also, I thought it would be cool if Vanya and Five had rooms straight across the hall from each other kind of like Nick and Jess from New Girl and like how Allison and Luther had rooms next to each other

“Well then if your so smart tell me why are you still so afraid”

.  
.  
.

She’s walking out of her room, heading towards the library, in search for a new book. As she opens her door she hears a sniffle coming from a crack in the door across the hall. Her mind races with what it could possibly be.

“Five?” she opens his door slowly. Turning her head around the dimly lit room. Not seeing him until a sniffle from the corner gives way to his location crouched in a corner at the foot of his bed. 

“Oh, Vanya” He rubs his eyes trying desperately to wipe away the tears forming at his lower lid. “Sorry, I was just, just looking over equations. Please don't mind me, do whatever you were doing” she turns her gaze down to the notebook sitting neatly on his lap, filled with scribbles and marks foreign to her. She did so envy his smarts at times, but she could hold her own.

Vanya moves and sits in front of him “what’s wrong” she could feel the stubbornness bubbling through the daze her medication gave her

“Nothing, its nothing” he shakes his head, not wanting to worry her, making her frown 

She slides next to him and leans her head on his shoulder, him in return placing his head on top of hers “I feel like in never going to be good enough, like I won't ever be able to do it, or ill never be able to get fathers validation. Or ill end up messing something up and then everything goes haywire” 

She turns and adjusts herself wrapping her arms around him “you’re the smartest person I know. If anyone could do it, you can, and I’m not just saying that, it’s the truth.” 

“Thanks, Vanya” 

“And just think, when you master that, we can go anywhere we want” 

“Anywhere? You’d go anywhere with me?

he turns “And you wouldn't get sick of me? Like the others?”

“I could never get sick of you”

“Anywhere” he sighs and smiles to himself, content.

“Anywhere” she eco’s back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so hi again, so if your reading this thx for taking the time to, your awesome! Number one is, I'm debating on whether or not to include the other kiddos in this story, especially my sweet babies Klaus and Ben, so comment either or not you think its a good idea, And number two in my first chapter, I received a comment, and don't go off on this person, b/c it was constructive, not hateful, I'm always open to constructive criticism, but this person believed Vanya to be Lesbian, which I can definitely see where that is coming from, and there is a big possibility that she could be Bisexual, but I feel like someone could dress in androgynous fashion and still be heterosexual, But Idk, comment below what you feel about that, and what you think Vanya's sexuality is....


	4. Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? You'd better cool it off before you burn it out, You've got so much to do, And only so many hours in a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the world ends today. So HAPPY APOCALYPSE DAY Y'ALL!!!!!!! My Umbrella Acadamy comic came in the mail today I thought that was really ironic lol. Also, 1256 views on only 3 chapters (Now four) that so crazy thank you for all of your support! here's a bit of a longer treat for y'all in honor of apocalypse day! 
> 
> (ps. I ended up incorporating other characters into the story so, there's that)

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You'd better cool it off before you burn it out  
You've got so much to do  
And only so many hours in a day  
.  
.  
.

The loud beep blazed over the hallways and in the rooms of the Hargreaves penthouse.  
Making Vanya’s head spin and her heart beat louder. Her siblings run out of their rooms past her and down the hallway, leaving her in their dust. All that is, except for Ben. Vanya liked Ben most out of all of them, with the exception of Five that is. 

Ben wasn't cruel like the first three, She thought she might get along with Klaus too, but he was always in his own world and only Ben had the key. No, Ben didn't run out like the rest of them he walked beside her as they made their way to the spiral staircase leading downstairs. His book tucked neatly in his arm, he said nothing, just a sigh, but Vanya knew that sigh said a lot. Mostly about his discontentment with missions. For Ben wasn't nearly comfortable with his powers, nor with using them to hurt others. 

“Good book?” she inquired, and they started down the stairs 

“Mmmm Humm” he nodded “I have one in my room that I just finished, and I think it will suit you well, I'll give it to you after the mission”

“I look forward to it” she smiled, she liked Ben, he was thoughtful, unlike the rest.

*

Her head was looking down at a notebook. Dad had always told her to keep notes when helping him with missions and then read them out when they had finished. she was reading intently. At the same time making her way down the hall. When she bumped into a strong shoulder. 

“Oh Vanya, I’m sorry.” The boy looks at her with Hazel eyes that could make the sea itself envy their color

“No, it's my fault. I should have been paying attention”

“Just came back from dads office?”

“Yeah”

She looks at his eye again and does a double take. Around those Hazel eyes, there was a big purple bruise “Oh my, What..What happened to your eye?”

“One of the thugs did it” he shrugged “No biggie” 

“No biggie” Deigo repeats as he walks down the hall towards his door “You were nearly killed today” and with that closes the door behind him 

“Five! You what?!” she says with a worried look spiraled in her face 

“Yeah, well, a gunman nearly shoot me, but I jumped at the last second, I would have been dead if Ben hadn't seen it” 

Tears welled up in her eyes 

Five frowned, held up his hand to her face and wiped them away “Don't worry Vanya, I’m ok” his hand fell in a stroke down her hair 

“You need to slow down” a tear rolled down her cheek 

“Vanya, I can't slow down, I need to train more, I need to show dad that I’m serious about time travel”

“Oh god” she heaved “What would I do, I can't Imagine, I can't lose you” He pulled her close putting his face in her hair. Her arms wrap around him tightly 

“You won't ever lose me” he whispered “I would never leave you, ever” 

She nodded 

“I've got to go train, but when I’m done we can head to the library together”

“Ok” she gives him a week smile “see you then” 

They both turn and leave, going opposite sides, her to her room, him downstairs, she opens her door and laying on the bed is a lavender colored book with the title “The language of flowers”. She opens it. Poetry. She smiles to her self. She likes Ben, She likes Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still reading this then comment below what you are doing for apocalypse day! also who is your favorite character? LET ME KNOW <3 Love y'all


	5. But you know that when the truth is told, That you can get what you want or you get old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this was not my best writing, I had kind of been broken after reading a line from the comic *spoiler* where Five tells Vanya that "he never liked her" which absolutely tore me to pieces, like everyone was just completely dragging Vanya through the mud with no mercy :( also my lyric for the chapter wasn't helping me out, and I'm also going to a therapist tomorrow, which I feel like it should put me in a good mood to go but for some reason its not... so yeah, today was not exactly my day, writing wise but anyway here's something at least....

But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you get old  
.  
.  
.

He lay there staring into her large brown eyes. Just simply smiling. Hands folded together. baby blue pajamaed legs and bare feet intertwined. Like they could read each other's thoughts. No need for words. But he broke the silence. 

“What do you want” he whispers in a questioning tone.

“What do you mean?” she whispers back.

“Like, for the future. What do you want when you grow up?"

“Just like we planned, to see the world, to do things we couldn't do now” she replies “What do you want?”

“The same” he chuckles lightly “You and Me, a life lived full of adventures. Us sitting on rocking chairs on a front porch in Florida” 

She laughs quietly at that “You, as blind as a bat without your glasses and me with silvered hair” 

He smiles “always retelling the same stories over and over again to our Grandchildren” 

“Why Florida?” 

“Isn't that where all the old people go to retire.” 

“Well yes, but with you having been a well-known scientist and the father of time travel, and I being the most famous composer to ever live, wouldn't we live somewhere classier, like in an English Manor or next to Harvard Law?” 

“Wherever we end up, I won't mind as long as it's with you!” this statement makes her blush 

“I think I’ll shake on that one” she giggled 

“Goodnight” 

“Goodnight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my question is, have you read the comics? and if so did you like the show or the comics more? feel free to comment below sorry this chapter wasn't great, my heart wasn't really into it :( but oh well see y'all tomorrow <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry, I'm posting so late, I had a lot going on today, and sorry about the chapter, still not my best work :( I'm still a bit broken up but slowly recovering! and also at this point, I feel like I'm drawing at straws, don't get me wrong I'm going to keep writing and finish the Fic but currently its a mix between writers block and not enough screen time between the two, like, you can tell in the show that there's definitely something going on between the two, but they still don't get enough time together to really go in depth on their relationship way back when, ya know, am I just crazy? is that just me...

You're gonna kick off before you even  
Get halfway through  
.  
.  
.

Blue light flashes on and off around different quadrants of the training room. Vanya stands in the middle of it, stopwatch in hand. The blue light flashes in front of her and he suddenly was standing so close to her she could feel his breath, tickling her insides. He was grinning mischievously and lurched forward. Making both tumble to the ground in a laughing heap.

“How did I do this time?” He chuckled 

“Pretty well! Your down to two seconds in between jumps” she smiled proudly. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up 

“Not too shabby” he smiled “but still not good enough”

“You’ve improved greatly!” she added quickly “How about we take a break and go to the kitchen? I’ve been dying to try those new sandwiches you were talking about.”

“Maybe later Vanya, I’ve got to keep practicing” and with that, the blue light opened, faded, and opened again in another part of the training room. Then a sudden crash, and Five was on the floor. 

“Five? Five! Wake up” she shakes him, worried. He groans and sits up. “Five, you need to take a break. Or you're going to overwork yourself.”

“Superheros don't take breaks, especially not ones who want to master time” he spits back indignantly

“And who told you that… Dad. you do know he's a nut job, right?” 

This statement makes him laugh “Yeah, I guess your right, fine, I'll give you 15 minutes”

“Make that 20” she returns 

“You drive a hard bargain but you've got yourself a deal” he smiles “C’mon, I’ll go make you that sandwich”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo hoped you liked... at least somewhat... comment below any idea's you have for these two, to get me out of my writers block, and you just might get a shout out (to over 2k readers: not tryna flex there lol, just sayin') so yeah! pls comment I need helpppppp


	7. When will you realize, Vienna waits for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA, at last, we've gotten to the line I've been anxiously building up to! hope you enjoy! I'm starting to get back into the groove of things! Love you all!!! <3

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you  
.  
.  
.

“Vanya… Vanya… Wake up!” She rubs her eyes and turns to see two pairs of eyes and a mischievous grin. “Come with me!” the grin whispers 

“W..What?” she turns, groggy 

“Just come with me!” he smiles broadly and takes her hand. They both creep across the hallway to his room. When they enter the room he walks straight towards his closet, and opens the door “I’ve found it, our perfect place! Vienna, Austria” revealing maps and pictures from the back of the closet door.

She looks at him and smiles. He pipes up “It’s the music capital of the world, Vanya! All the greats have lived there, Mozart, Beethoven, Brahms! The list goes on, and it’s birthed lots of scientific unearthings, Sigmund Freud lived there and practically invented Psychotherapy, and even better, there’s lots and lots of coffee!” his smile growing larger “And if you don't like it that's ok because we can find somewhere else, I don't care as long as I’m with you”

“Five” she laughed “I love it. Thank you.” she went and wrapped her arms around his waist “It’s positively enchanting that you though so hard about this.” She feels him breath out and lean into her more, wrapping his arms around her in return.

“I’m glad you like it” tilts his head down and kisses the top of her head “Really glad”

They stay like that for a while until she looks up at him “Why me?”

“Whatever do you mean!” he looks back down at her 

“I’m just...Ordinary, why not plan things like this with Allison? She’s pretty and she has powers, everyone likes her” 

“Why would you say that! Vanya, your no less than Allison, and just because you don't have powers doesn't make you ordinary! Vanya, your extraordinary!” he stares into her eyes, he hates that everyone makes her think things that aren’t true. “Besides, Allison wouldn't stand for all that walking… she might chip a nail.” this making her laugh 

“I couldn't imagine going anywhere with anyone but you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been to Vienna? Comment below!!!!


	8. Slow down, you're doing fine You can't be everything you want to be Before your time Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight Tonight,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo hope you enjoy (tehehe, Insert mischevious grin here) 
> 
> also pls pls pls read the end note!

Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Tonight,  
.  
.  
.

Vanya turned to the bedside table and read the clock, 1:34 am. She had stayed up to late reading. She turned to but her book away when there was clicking at the door. She winced hoping to God it wasn't her Father. 

“Hey” a soft voice says through the freshly opened door

Vanya breathes out “Oh it’s just you. I thought it was Dad”

“I don't know why you all call him that, he’s never been a real father to us” 

“I guess it just adds some normal to this crazy life” 

“I suppose you could look at it that way” 

“Yeah…” her voice wanders off “So what was it you've come for again?” 

“Oh, yeah! Umm put your robe and slippers on and come with me” she did as instructed and turned the lights off on her way out. 

“Ok, now close your eyes” He helps her up a few flights of stairs and through a door. Suddenly it got chilly. “Alright, open them”

She opened them to see that they were on the roof and watched as Five flipped a switch and then the whole rooftop was illuminated by Christmas lights. This made her gasp in delight as she spun around and took in her surroundings. 

“You like it?” he chuckled 

“Like it? I love it!” she smiled, wholeheartedly. Five turned and walked to an old record player sitting on the ground and turned the knob to make the music start, and placed the needle on the section of the record he desired 

“Slow down, you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile” 

The song vocalized. Five walked out and held out a hand. Vanya took it, smirking happily at his charm. He pulled her close and they sway back and forth. Her head on his chest, hand in hand. 

“Just think Vanya, pretty soon we’ll be out of here. You, me and the world”

“Nobody to drag us down”

The song ends and Vanya looks up at him “Thanks for everything” and then all at once she stood up taller and he leaned down, and for the first time, their lips brushed together softly. 

Vanya could hear both of their hearts beating in time, and the wind through the trees, and the rustling of the bushes below the penthouse. Vanya could feel her heart being set on fire. What the two were to busy to notice was that the Christmas lights around them were going crazy. 

They both break from the kiss. “We should do that again sometimes” he looks into her eyes 

“Yeah, we really should” she smiles back at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, if your reading this OMG HOPE YOU LIKED WHAT A WHIRLWIND AM I RIGHT??? also, I've been contemplating writing a fic for another couple (they are a Very Fitting Duo in my opinion) but I feel like I'll get bashed really hard for writing this couple and then no one will read my works anymore, but I still rly want to. GAHH what should I dooooo, comment below pls I'm in a moral quandary


	9. Too bad but it's the life you lead You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need Though you can see when you're wrong, you know You can't always see when you're right. you're right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer one! hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!
> 
> From Yesterday's fic...
> 
> "I've been contemplating writing a fic for another couple (they are a Very Fitting Duo in my opinion) but I feel like I'll get bashed really hard for writing this couple and then no one will read my works anymore, but I still rly want to. GAHH what should I dooooo, comment below pls I'm in a moral quandary" 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT I NEED HELP :(

Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong, you know  
You can't always see when you're right. you're right  
.  
.  
.

“Stop!” Vanya runs from one side of the garden to the other. Where her siblings Diego, Allison and Luther had taken to throwing rocks at an ant hill “Why would you do that! What did they ever do to you!”

“Lay off it Vanya” Luther swiped a hand to shoo her away “Their just little ants, nothing special.”

“Like you” Diego taunts her “tiny and ordinary” 

“You’ll never be special Vanya” Luther throws another rock at the ant hill “stop trying” 

Tears welled up in her eyes. She looks to Allison for some sort of help or comfort but Allison just looks down, never saying a word. 

“That’s enough” Five shouts sternly from behind Vanya’s shoulder “Vanya, go inside please”. Vanya looks at him and nods, turning and walking to the garden door. She turns the corner but then stops and listens to the conversation outside 

“Why are you always taking up for her” Luther spits back at him “She’s nothing special” 

“So what, she has her own talents, you’re just too brainless to notice” He retorts 

“I think someone has a crush” Luther mocks 

“Oh please, don't think that we all don't know what you and Allison do behind closed doors” he bites back.

“Bottom line is she’s nothing special, never has been, never will be”

With that final statement Vanya turned and ran quickly up the stairs only to bump into Klaus. 

“Are you ok?” he asks concerned at the tears forming in her eyes 

“You hate me too I suppose” tears start to fall   
“I don't hate you! why would you say that? Your my sister” with that she abruptly hugged him and started sobbing. 

“Everyone else seems to” she continues. He puts a hand on her back

“Not everyone, you have Me, and Ben and Five, we love you.” He rubs her back

“Yeah, I guess you're right” she sniffles 

“I know I’m right” He laughs “Now, Come on! Let's go see what we can grab from the kitchen and then we’ll have ourselves a feast!” 

“Sounds like a plan” she smiles through the tears 

*

She was in her room practicing a new piece when she heard someone whispering out front of her door 

A final “Just go!” and then a rap at her door 

Knock, Knock, Knock 

She puts down her violin and walks to open the door. When she does she sees Allison standing there with a deep frown on her face 

“Hi Allison” she smiles “Is everything ok?”

“Vanya, I heard a rumor, that you got stuck in the closet and couldn't get out” 

“No, no!” her feet start to walk backwards, but her mind wasn't controlling them “Allison, please! Don’t make me do this, please, stop” she pleaded 

Suddenly, she fell backwards in the closet and the doors slammed in front if her.

“No! Let me out! Please! Someone help” she sobbed. She started banging on the doors trying to open them “Someone?” was that the floor shaking? Or her?

She hated it. Dark. Quiet. Cold. Dark. Quiet. Cold. Dark. Quiet. Cold.

Then like a snap everything in her brain stopped. She went limp. 

After a while she saw a light and heard blurry voices   
“Vanya … Are...ok? Ben … go...Mom…” 

She felt herself hoisted onto someone's chest. Someone with raven hair that smelt like fresh pages, and another hand stroked her hair, a hand that belonged to a pair of eyes, eyes that had seen things those eyes shouldn't have, tired eyes from multiple sleepless nights.

She was lain on a hospital bed. A pure, porcelain skinned woman looks over her. Bustling around her testing this and that. Then she was in a bland beige room laying on her back.

*

They had sat her at a chair by the window in hopes that something would snap her back to reality. But by the by she sat there like an empty shell that had once been a person.

Five was the primary guardian over her, almost never leaving her side. Sitting on her desk chair, staring at her, wondering where the girl he once knew was. 

When Five had to leave the chair was then occupied by either Klaus or Ben as a promise to Five and an obligation to her.

In this particular instance Klaus occupied the desk chair when a certain corkscrew curled girl walks into the room ever so quietly 

“Klaus?” 

“Allison?” 

“Would you.. Would you mind if I watched Vanya for a little while?” 

Klaus looked at her for a while and then finally nodded “Sure” he walks out of the room reluctantly. 

Allison turns and walks towards the chair that Vanya was in and neels down beside her 

“Vanya, I heard a rumor, that you could understand me” 

The life suddenly reappears in her eyes and she turns to Allison 

“Vanya, Listen to me, I’m so sorry, I didn't want to do it, Diego and Luther put me up to it. I should never have went through with it, I’m sorry, please come back to me. I need you, I need my sister. will you forgive me please?” 

“Of course I forgive you Allison, your my sister.” 

Allison smiles in relief. Vanya takes Allison's hand “You know something Vanya, you really are something special” 

They walk down to the training room hand in hand. When the door opens Five drops the object he's holding and runs over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Vanya wraps her arms around him in return, and if you look close enough you might even see the glitter of a lone tear in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD DO IM BAD AT DECISIONS :( also hope you enjoyed!


	10. You've got your passion, you've got your pride, But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was going through some serious writer's block. I feel like people have lost interest in this fic and I'm just grasping at straws at this point, I dun'no :(

You've got your passion, you've got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
.  
.  
.

At some point in the day, a note was pressed into Vanya’s palm. Not by anyone in particular, but someone all the same. 

*Vanya, Don't fall asleep, I have a surprise for you - Five* 

Throughout the day Vanya pondered at Five’s capability for a surprise in their enclosed little ecosystem. What could it possibly be? 

Night fell and that familiar blue light popped into her room. She looked up from her book and smiled sweetly. Making Five’s chest flutter.

“Come on, Ben and Klaus are waiting for us” He reached out for her hand. Which she stood up and took without much question” 

They Crept slowly up the stairs “Where are we going?” 

“Shhh you’ll see” he whispered back

They crept to a broom closet mom used. The only light came from a single window leading to the fire escape. There stood Ben, Klaus, and Allison. Five crossed his lips a bit at the sight of her but Vanya smiled brightly and Allison making Five return to his previous smile. 

“I told Allison the more the merrier” Klaus finally broke the silence “Hope you don't mind”

“Not at all!” Vanya spoke up from her usual quietness. This statement-making Allison smile wider 

“Well c’mon guys! We’re burning moonlight here!” Ben added 

“You still haven't told me where we’re going” she laughed 

Klaus pulls up the window and the Five climb out onto the fire escape, Five pulling the window back down leaving it only cracked enough for a pair of hands to reach under. Each tip-toed ever so quietly down the fire escape and to the alleyway. 

Five turns the corner and the rest follow. It was a pattern of turning and following for the next 7 minutes until they turned for the last time and faced a bright neon sign reading GRIDDYS  
Vanya turned to Five and smiled, he smiled back and nodded in return. “I saw it on the way back from one of our missions, thought it would be a good group exercise for us” he winked. They all enter under the overly large sign.

The diner was a well-kept one. No smudges on the counters or tables, every doughnut neatly in its labeled spot above the counter. Silverware placed neatly on the tables. They all slid into a booth.

“What can I get you kids?” a pretty young woman with strawberry blonde hair cascading around her asked. Her uniform without a smudge on it and her nameplate wiped clean of fingerprints reading “Agnes” 

“I’d like a Coffee, black” Five spoke first and the rest followed behind. 

“Coming right up” the waitress smiled sweetly 

Soon their order came out. Five sipped his coffee intently as Klaus and Ben laughed about something and Allison smiled in participation. Vanya took a bite of her Doughnut and let out an “Mmmmm” for Vanya had never had a Doughnut before and this was her first time. Five smiled at her, happy to be able to provide a small luxury in her life of little. They stare at each other with this notion of knowing the other thoughts, until someone broke the silence. 

“Vanya, Which flavor is better chocolate or vanilla?” Klaus turned to her 

“Vanilla” she stated 

Ben let out a celebratory “yes!” and Klaus a “Gahh” 

“No way! Chocolate is so much better! Right, Allison!” Klaus chuckles

Allison laughs “Of course!” 

They all turn to Five “You’ll have to be the tie breaker!” 

They all laugh, and if a stranger were to walk into the diner at this very instance. They would simply think that this was just a group of school friends who were out for a late night snack. Laughing like there wasn’t a care in the world, and for that moment the five of them felt like there wasn’t. No unloving fathers or android mothers, no training rooms or dangerous missions. Just them and their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped ya liked ;) feel free to comment


	11. Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end soon only 3 more chapters left :( little something special for you guys, I wanted to go out with a bang!

Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?  
.  
.  
.

They had both snuck down to the kitchen after everyone had gone to sleep. The slight creaking of the floorboard, soft giggles, and hands intertwined. When they had reached their destination Vanya went for the bread and Five the marshmallows and peanut butter. They created what in their young minds was a culinary masterpiece. Both sat down and consumed their late night snack. 

Five, evidently got some peanut butter on his nose making Vanya laugh. Five then proceeded to take some peanut butter from the jar a swiped it on her nose alike to his. 

“Now we’re even” he smiled 

“I guess your right” she shrugged and laughed

“I always am” he jokes, Five looks down and smiles to himself, he looks back up at her with more seriousness in his tone, “Vanya?” 

“Yes, Five” she looks back at him 

“I know we’re a little young, but I wanted to tell you something…” he half-smirks his hands shaking ever so slightly on the table. Vanya takes his hand in hers.

“What is it?” she questions, concerned.

“Vanya, I..” he trails off “Well, err, what I mean was, Vanya… I love you” 

Vanya’s heart spun “I...I love you too Five” she squeezed his hand 

They smile at each other for a long while until she broke the silence. “You know, I can't keep calling you by a number”

“Vanya, you know my thoughts about names, they don't make us any more normal” 

“I know, but still”

“Alright, what do you have in mind?”

“You look like a James to me” 

“Ok” he smiles 

“I love you, Vanya” 

“I love you. James”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? comment below!!!!


	12. Slow down, you crazy child, And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while, It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhhhhh :( 0nly 2 more chapters left on this fic I'm gonna cryyyyy. For this one, I kinda just deep dived into that scene that really started this ship off tbh so yeah hope you like :)
> 
> also i have my strange addiction by Billie Eilish stuck in my head lol

Slow down, you crazy child  
And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two  
.  
.  
.

No one else was in the hallway and Five took Vanya by the arm and spun her around and planted a quick kiss on her rosebud lips. She smiled at him and wondered what that was for.

“I love you” he looked at her 

“I love you” the words rolling off her mouth like honey. It felt so easy to say them now.

He took her hand and they made their way to the dining room. But dropped it right as they turned the corner, his face turning to its usual stone, her face no longer with expression. Father could never know. 

*  
The voice of monotone droned around the dining hall, it talked about nothing of interest and Vanya tuned it out. Focusing on her lunch instead. She looked up to Five, who was, in turn, looking at Dad with an angered grimace, the fog brewing in her head snapped when she heard the clang of the knife hitting the table. This isn't going to end well. 

“I have a question” Five interrupted the old record

“Knowledge is an admirable goal” Dad returns without even bothering to look up from his plate “But you know the rules, no talking during meal times, your interrupting Herr Carlson”

“I want to time travel” Five pushes further 

“No” Dad pushes right back apathetically 

“But I’m ready” he keeps going “I’ve been practicing my spacial jumps just like you said” he stands up from the table and the usual light appears and disappears only to happen once more at the head of the table where Dad sat

“See” he shows 

Dad pauses for a moment “A special jump is trivial compared to the unknowns of time travel, one is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn” he sips his wine in a victory 

“Well, I don't get it” he grimaces 

“Hence the reason your not ready”

Five looks over to Vanya, his sole confidant, who look back at him and simply shook her head. Don't do it, it’ll get you nowhere any time soon. Five looks at her once more, contemplating whether or not to listen but looks back at his Father with a sort of rage in his mouth

“I’m not afraid” he continues 

“Fear is not the issue” Dad rebutes “The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind are far too unpredictable” this statement made Five roll his eyes “Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore” 

Vanya looks at her Father, a mixture of rage and sadness built up in her surfaced, he could do it! She knew he could. He had been practicing so hard, it wasn't right. Five shook his head one last time, turned and ran out the front door. Vanya started to get up.

“Number Five! You haven't been excused!” he father yells after him “Down Number Seven! He’ll be back” 

He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you liked this fic? tell me your feelings in the comments!


	13. And you know that when the truth is told, That you can get what you want or you can just get old, You're gonna kick off before you even get half through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but I'll have the last chapter out tonight! I'm so sad that we're almost done :( all good things must come to an end

And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get half through  
.  
.  
.

Five never came back.

Ben died.

Allison stopped smiling at her.

Klaus stopped talking to her.

She was alone. 

There was no one who told her she was special, And Vanya succumbed to the numbness.  
There were late nights of sneaking out of her room, porch lights turned on, marshmallow sandwiches waiting on the table, sleeping on the couch. Waiting, hoping, praying that he’d come back. To feel whole again. 

Time passed, she grew up. Five still never came back. The dim light in her eyes hollowed out. She finally got out of the house of abuse only to be thrown right into the hands of loneliness. Years more of the 3rd chair. Of a trashy apartment as bland as her old room.

Father died. No one bothered to tell her. She had to learn it through the unforgiving Tv screen, drenched in rain. She didn't know how she felt, a mixture of sadness and relief. She got home to unwelcomed frowns and bitter words. Allison hugged her, reminding her of those days before he disappeared. 

Dads ashes were dumped.

That familiar blue light appeared.

He came back.

The same face. But still not the alike to the boy she used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has your day been? comment below!


	14. Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT ABANDONED YALL!!! I am actually so sorry you guys! I was off on a service trip in Mexico during summer break and then I got back in school and that got really time-consuming. Also, there was a lot of tea w/ Aiden Gallagher recently. But here it is!!!! the last chapter!!! its a bit sporadically written but I kinda like it hoped you liked it! thank you all for being so supportive of me through our time here. unfortunately our journey has come to an end but hopefully, there will be more to come! I love all 5k of you with all my heart <3

Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?  
.  
.  
.

He came back… 

Her head was spinning. As they sat at the table she felt like this wasn't the same Five she had known. There was something about his eyes, more war-torn than before. 

He barely recognized her, she hasn't grown any taller. But there were dark circles under her eyes and her bangs were replaced by a ponytail, her eyes were gone, no twinkle, no gleam.

* 

She had feared he had forgotten all about her. But she opened her door and there he was. sitting, Hazel eyes battered with apocalyptic sights. To harsh to be told. 

“Jesus!” she gasped

“You really should have locks on your windows” he replied

“I live on the second floor” 

“Rapists can climb” he returns, unfazed

“You are so weird” she half-jokes and walks to sit on the couch. She pauses for a moment and looks at his shirt. “Is that blood?”

“Its nothing”

Who is this person? Vanya questions. It looks like Five but at the same time, it isn't. “Why are you here?” she brushes it off

“I’ve decided you're the only one I can trust” he sighs

There it is. Scarcely and shortly visible. A glimpse of the boy she once knew. “Why me?” she resolves. 

“Because your ordinary” 

She takes a blow. He's gone again.   
But then his eyes soften back. “Because you'll listen” 

She nodded in understanding. “Okay,” she gets up and walks to the bathroom. Pulls out a bottle, some medical tape, and a bandage. She hurries back to the living room and sits back down. Five pulls his sleeve up without a word seeing as there’s really no point in arguing. 

She dabs the liquid from the bottle onto his wound. As she is doing this he stares at her for a good while. As if he’s searching for the 13-year-old girl he left behind. But he sees that she's grown up without him. He reverts.

“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future. Do you know what I found?” he says in a dead stare

“No” she looks up

“Nothing” his eyes glaze over “Absolutely nothing”

He goes on to tell her a story about the apocalypse ending in 8 days. She pours him a drink. He takes a sip and scoffs. 

“You think I’m crazy” 

“No” she stammers “It's just a lot to take in”. It was, he was back and she had no clue what this meant.

“Exactly what don't you understand,” he said, anger drenched his tone, the Five she remembered was never angry at her.

“Why didn't you just time travel back?” she replied 

He scoffs again, “Gee, wish I thought of that,” he says sarcastically. Vanya’s heart felt like a spear had pierced through it, she asked herself again, ‘who is this?’ 

“Time travel is a crapshoot, I went into the ice and never acorned” he referred to their father's previous analogy. Her eye adjusts with the sign of being hurt, Five realizes in a sense what he's done. “You don't think that I didn't try everything to get back to my family?” 

There was more talking, drink pouring, and angry responses. 

And finally “This was a mistake” he started across the room “You’re too young, too naive to understand”

“No, Five...Five wait” she finally speaks up making him stop in his tracks right as he was at the door. She pauses “I haven't seen you in a long time and I don't want to lose you again, that's all”

His stature softens and his eyes look to the floor. You could see he realized that he wasn't in the Apocalypse anymore, there was someone there for him, his someone. she was real, she was substance, she wasn't going to disappear from him again. 

“And you know, it's getting late and I have lessons early, and I need to sleep and I’m sure you do too” She walks to the couch and adjusts the pillows and unfolds a blanket “Here” 

This Vanya he didn't recognize. The Vanya he knew would let him crawl into her old twin bed, let him wrap his arm around her skinny waist, breathe into her long hair. The Vanya he knew would let him sob, a cry that he very much needed at that moment. But this woman standing in front of him was not the young girl he once knew. This made him give her a strange look.

The look makes her sigh, “We’ll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise” she walks in front of him “Night” 

He looks down, hurt in a sense, things weren't as he had left them. “Night” 

When Vanya closes the door she leans against it taking in all that had happen, things weren't the same, feelings could no longer be the same. She took some medication to calm the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

Five had been staring at her door for the past 15 minutes, thinking many things over. He pulls out a piece of cloth and unwraps it to reveal an eyeball. He was going to fix things, for Vanya. 

When Vanya woke in the morning, he was gone. 

*

The next days she ends up in his room she looks around and ghosts of memories float around it. She hasn't been in this room since he left. 

They held a light conversation and she apologized for being dismissive 

He told her It was ok and that she was probably right for it.

For a brief moment, it was like she was staring at the old Five, her Five. He smiled at her like he used to and his eyes seemed to have a bit of its old twinkle back in them. 

She talked to him about therapy, and he said he was fine and he just needed rest. That was enough for her. She figured they couldn't feel the same as they used to, but friends is the next best thing. So she left him to sleep.

Things still weren't the same. 

*

Days passed with very little word from Five. but very many from someone new. Leonard Peabody floated into her life like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. He smoothed over the cracks in her life and more importantly, filled the void that Five had left behind 17 years ago. 

Thing progressed. Things that she had assumed would be for Five turned into things for Leonard. Through it all, Five didn't even know Leonard existed in such a manner in Vanya’s life.

More things were discovered, Vanya wasn't as ordinary as everyone had said. Leonard treated her like a plant, watered her, put her out in the sun until she grew strong. 

Alison appeared, tried to break the one thing good in her life. Vanya wouldn't have it anymore. 

“I heard a rumor….” 

Before she could finish, slice, the blood poured like a river. Tears poured like a waterfall.

What had she done. 

Leonard pulled her away. True natures were revealed. 

She ran. Into the house in search of number 3. But instead, she met number 1. There was no one else, so she sobbed. Number 1 wraps his arms around her. But he doesn't stop. He doesn't stop when she cries out. Or when shes gasping for air. Tighter and tighter until she wakes up in an all to familiar room. 

Cold. Dark. Quiet.

Dark.Quiet.Dark.Quiet.Cold

“Hello?” she tries to shout out this time something does escape.

She runs to the door and beats and shouts and kicks until she black and blue. Outside the figures of three brothers argue. Where is he? She needs him. Where is Five? 

In walks the girl. The girl from her past. The sister who once smiled at her. “Let her go” the notepad reads 

Luther disagrees 

“My fault,” she writes. Allison punches and pushes but Luther will not budge. Getting in the way of two connected souls who need each other the most right now. 

*   
Vanya snaps, so does the moon. Dressed in white she takes the whole world down with her. The whole cruel and unforgiving world 

Bang 

That's what stops her. A gun going off next to her. They had seconds left. Each grabs each other's hand and blue light flashes.

*  
He does nothing but sits by her bed for the next week. Until her eyes flutter open and she turns to see him. Shes in her old room beige walls and all. 

“Another bad dream?” she turns to him 

He takes her hand in his. Two pieces of a puzzle, snapping perfectly together.

“No,” he smiles slightly “this one was real”

They look into one another's eyes and realize something, this was a do-over. They were finally at the same pace once again. No more apocalypse or age difference or villans to get in the way. Just James and Vanya, the way it was supposed to be.

“C’mon, the others have been worried about you” he smiles 

They walk downstairs together. Still holding hands. He turns and kisses her quick before they get to the library door, 

“Vanya Hargreeves, I’ll always love you” 

She smiles at him and kisses him letting him know she feels the exact same. They walk through the library doors to be greeted by warm smiles and warmer doughnuts. 

And if you were to only glance for a second you might have easily mistaken them for simply a group of school friends, with a few pairs of lovers in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Dawn17 for being so supportive and always commenting and such, you're a gem! and to everyone else who commented: Holmes_Watson96/ Myheartisblack/ Anongirl/ Goldynwings/ ash /5N1CK3RDooDL3 / littleduke / Dongallo4 / 263Adder / Lua / Fangirl245 / achievement_eggsy / KaraRey / Susurra / Silver / Android+Kitkat / LosersRUs 1998 / Jayden
> 
> And everyone who gave Kudos: 
> 
> Batgirl2672, TheLonelyDwobbit, SlayVera, Nemyp, InterestingAdjectives004, Khris_with_a_K, Imechii, Roman_Gravity, RyeBread69, TamKent, vanessa155, AnnLeigh, Quaversmash, SayaRules, Oceanfish, Nattay, Commandr, Stein (MeanderingSpirit), LadyInGreen, BrytteMystere, Awesomechick83, terfa, lamby4a, famksantiago, Eliadar, lilkkjo082004, Dont_call_me_nynphadora, LosersRUs1998, crazykinkymexicanchica69, TheManwithoutaPlan, Blahblahblah12345, MarkXiuRM, stydiafan93, Redhood1115, donnabella2k7, musicfreak24601, typethewriting, Flowerchild1999, NikiSpade, Phichit_Ships, 263Adder, Queenscove13, Literal_Trash_NyekNyek, Kodaik97, Mehh1329, Ada_Foxy391, fangirl245, Disfunctional__Human, grandenostalgia, Literallyliterary, zombii, Didou, JjdoggieS, Goldynwings, bluefray, ChaoticBabe, Wendibro, Wendibro, Nieri_is_a_cat, Anongirl, TooYoungToFeelThisTired, demon123408, Mitsuki_Tenjo, TheBitchyWitchyOne, Guy_in_Blue, Holmes_Watson96, elvengypsypheonix, dominguixcidio, Sugaonfire, awkwardblogger, sourberry, littleduke, Etellerandetklogt, TheBoredIdiot, Dawn17, KeyKey and ToxicTrxgedy and 78 guests!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment If you want more, I Love this show and the comic book is coming in the mail for me April, 17th, I'm excited!!  
> But I also need to go off on a bit of a tangent, some people in the fandom have a problem with Pseudo-Incest, which is a perfectly fine opinion to have, like you do you boo, but some of those people are being a bit rude about relationships, mainly Allison and Luther's, Now, I don't personally ship them hardcore, but I don't have a problem with them as a couple, even Aiden Gallager has stated that though they refer to each other as brother and sister, its more like a boarding school situation for the kiddos, and Reginald Hargreeves just had to kinda use those terms so social services doesnt come for him or whatever. basically, what I'm trying to say is that the fandom should be an encouraging place for everyone, even with a difference of opinion. so yeah byeeeee


End file.
